Let me love you
by Foxx-sama
Summary: The GazettE / Reita x Ruki / Lemon, Romance / Ruki décide de montrer à Reita quels sentiments il éprouve pour lui...


**Titre : **Let me love you

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon/POV

**Disclaimer : **Les Gazettos ne m'appartiennent pas, etc, etc...

* * *

Ah, Reita...

J'ai tant envie de te le dire, si tu savais... Ce flot de sensations nouvelles et délicieuses qui coule en moi m'autorise toutes les audaces. J'avais oublié tout ceci, vois-tu ? J'avais oublié à quel point il est bon d'aimer, combien mon coeur explose lorsque je pose mon regard sur toi, et surtout... ce courage indescriptible, cette volonté de tout faire et d'abattre tous les obstacles qui m'envahit au moindre de tes sourires.

Et tu es là, à quelques centimètres de moi, épuisé par le concert, tu salues d'une main et l'autre est glissée entre mes doigts. Tu souris, nous sourions ensemble et les cris du public sont un véritable ravissement ce soir. Le live était vraiment bien, je me sentais comme enflammé par ce clin d'oeil que tu m'as adressé au début et j'ai véritablement fait hurler la salle... Autant par le fan service que par le chant.

Il faut dire que je me suis permis quelques excès avec toi aussi. Toi qui n'apprécie jamais les caresses pendant les concerts, toi le beau bassiste pudique, j'ai pu voir un délicieux sourire complice orner ton visage lorsque ma main est venue sur ton torse, que mon corps s'est collé au tien. Parce que si c'est moi qui te touche ça ne te dérange pas, ne ...?

Ca y est, enfin, nous sommes de retour dans les coulisses et nos deux guitaristes sont tellement hystériques qu'on jugerait qu'ils ont l'énergie pour un deuxième concert. Comme à ton habitude, tu me tend une bière et je te remercie, souriant, de penser encore à moi. Tes doigts qui effleurent les miens lorsque ma main se referme sur la canette froide sont comme une décharge électrique qui me fait rosir... L'as-tu remarqué ?

Nous nous asseyons côte à côte, je te regardes et tu fixes Aoi et Uruha qui se chamaillent malgré les protestations de Kai qui tente de les arrêter d'un air réprobateur et attendrit. Pourrais-tu me regarder aussi tendrement que le batteur les regarde ? Je t'aime, Reita, mais toi... pourras-tu m'aimer vraiment ?

Ta main sur mon épaule interrompt ces question futiles. M'aimes-tu ? Ne m'aimes-tu pas ? Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de connaître la réponse; essayer. J'en était là de mon raisonnement lorsque tu te lèves, abandonnant ta canette de bière pour te diriger vers la scène qui est maintenant déserte. Je me lève à mon tour, par automatisme, pour te demander où tu vas et tu me réponds que tu voudrais voir la salle déserte...

Une scène déserte, je n'ai jamais vu ça, et c'est un spectacle étrange que je découvre en te suivant. Tu te tournes vers moi et me souris, dis que c'est impressionnant. Je marche jusqu'à l'endroit où était mon micro il n'y a même pas une heure, sous les spots lumineux... Mais la salle est entièrement plongée dans le noir maintenant. Vraiment, Reita, il ne fallait pas m'ammener ici. Sais-tu ce à quoi je pense ?

Je te rejoins sur le côté de la scène, là où tu jouais de la basses tout à l'heure. Tu as plongé tes mains dans tes poches et regardes la salle avec une moue un peu boudeuse, comme si tu était déçu de ne pas retrouver l'énergie du live sur la scène déserte. Je passe un bras autour de ta taille et tu souris, me regarde affectueusement et tu reportes ton attention sur l'endroit où se trouvaient le public il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Je glisse ma main dans ton dos et le caresse amicalement. Amicalement ? Tu as l'air un peu surpris mais ton bras vient s'enrouler autour de mes épaules comme pour m'inciter à continuer, à le faire, à franchir la subtile barrière entre l'amitié et l'amour. Me suivras-tu ? Je dois me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser au creux de ton cou, mais il te fait frémir et ton regard descend lentement sur moi.

Tu me regardes, l'air attendrit; je sais par expérience que j'ai sur le visage ce sourire gêné et un peu coupable, bien qu'audacieux, et une légère rougeur aux joues. J'entrouvre les lèvres pour poser un baiser sur ta machoire, confirmant ce que tu as déjà plus ou moins compris. Ton bras est toujours autour de moi, tu as l'air atrocement gêné et tu rougis mais au moins tu ne me rejettes pas...

Tes jolies lèvres prononcent mon nom dans un souffle, comme une question et une affirmation. Un "Ruki" qui veut me demander si je t'aime et combien je veux de toi, un "Ruki" qui veut me dire que toi aussi tu tiens à moi. Je réponds simplement en murmurant ton nom de scène, il semble résonner dans la salle noire et déserte et nous sourions en même temps. Tes lèvres se posent doucement sur les miennes, un peu maladroites et peu sûres qu'elles. Mais qu'elles sont douces...

Et on dirait que tu ne sais plus quoi faire, tu me laisse contrôler le baiser tant la caresse de ta bouche contre la mienne est hésitante. Oh Reita... Laisse-toi mener, laisse-moi te montrer comment m'aimer... Laisse-moi t'embrasser...

Je ne sais combien de temps ma langue et la tienne se caressent, mais tu gagnes en aisance à chaque seconde. J'ai mis mes mains sur ta nuque pour t'attirer contre moi et tes bras viennent finalement s'enrouler autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de toi. Le baiser dure, langoureux et sensuel, tendre, hésitant... C'est une découverte, la découverte d'un "toi et moi" qui devient un "nous"... Mais c'est aussi un adieu, car on ne peut plus revenir en arrière.

La salle est plongée dans le noir et mes paupières sont closes, me privant de la moindre lumière. La seule chose dont j'ai conscience est toi, formidable bassiste, qui me tiens tout contre toi et m'embrasse avec l'adorable incertitude des premiers baisers, des premières caresses. Je ne sens que tes lèvres tendres, ton corps chaud et ta langue au goût sucré; et je n'entends que le doux bruits de nos bouches et nos souffles qui s'entremêlent.

Finalement, je me sépare de toi avec un sourire satisfait, descendant mes mains sur ton torse pour glisser mes pouces sous ta veste blanche, contre la peau nue. Ah... c'est comme un trésor qui m'attend là, sous tes vêtements, la plus précieuse des richesses qu'il me reste encore à découvrir. Je remonte un peu mes mains sur ta peau dorée et tu souris, me couves de ce regard tendre qui fait exploser un feu d'artifice dans mon coeur.

Mes doigts font glisser la fermeture éclair de ta veste en cuir blanc et mon sourire s'élargit tandis que je l'écarte pour dévoiler ton haut noir, mes paumes caressant ton torse. Tu soupires tendrement et me regarde, amusé, comme si j'étais un petit enfant qui découvrait pas à pas les merveilles de ton corps. Je me serre à nouveau contre toi, pose un baiser sur tes lèvres et t'entraîne à ma suite vers un coin de la scène.

Là, je te fais assoir sur une caisse qui traine à cet endroit et m'agenouille devant toi, posant mes mains sur tes cuisses et t'embrassant à nouveau. Mes doigts parcourent tes épaules, te débarassant de cette veste blanche qui tombe à terre, puis mes paumes caressent les muscles de tes bras, voulant apprendre ton corps par coeur.

Mes mains reviennent finalement sur tes jambes et remontent sur tes hanches, caressent tes flancs, visitent ton ventre mince... Et défont ta ceinture avec des gestes emprunts de douceur et de luxure. Mon nom s'échappe de tes lèvres en un soupir, tu refermes tes doigts sur les miens et veut les éloigner de tes vêtements. Tes yeux cherchent les miens et nos regards se croisent, tu te mords la lèvre et détournes le regard. Puis tu prends à nouveau la parole, sans lâcher mes mains, pour m'avouer que tu es embarassé, gêné par ce qui est en train de se passer en toi et moi.

Je souris et te rassures par un baiser et de tendres paroles; t'expliquant que moi aussi, je suis incertain, si tu savais... Mais je veux te faire oublier tout doute et toute question, alors mes doigts s'échappent doucement des tiens pour caresser ton ventre nu, sous le tissu noir de tes vêtements. Tu souris, tendrement, glisse tes doigts dans mes cheveux puis sur ma joue et tu me demandes si je suis sûr, si je le veux vraiment.

Je hoche la tête et t'embrasse à nouveau, avec plus de détermination. Peux-tu sentir dans mon baiser combien je désire te plaire ? Oui, je le veux... Je veux descendre mes mains et mes lèvres entre tes jambes, je veux te toucher et te mener à l'extase... Parce que je veux que m'aimes Reita, le comprends-tu ?

J'achève de faire un sort à ta ceinture et elle tombe sur le sol avec un bruit métallique qui résonne dans la salle déserte. Puis je déboutonne ton pantalon, glisse mes doigts sous ton boxer sur ta peau pâle et humide de plaisir et de sueur. Mes mains guident doucement ton membre durci à l'air libre, et je plonge une dernière fois mon regard dans le tien pour y chercher un signe d'approbation.

Tu souris et te penches vers moi, m'embrassant tendrement alors que mes doigts caressent furtivement ton sexe tendu. Le baiser cesse rapidement et nous restons presque lèvres contre lèvres. Tu mordilles doucement ma bouche et souris, puis tu me fais remarquer dans un murmure que faire ça ici n'est vraiment pas raisonnable. Cela te dérange-t-il ?

J'hésite, à présent, mais tes doigts glissent dans mes cheveux pour guider doucement mon visage entre tes jambes. Ton message est assez clair, n'est-ce pas ? Tes doigts caressent mes lèvres et tu me murmures combien elles te font envie, à quel point la simple pensée de ce que je m'apprête à faire t'excite.

Je frôle ton ventre en un geste sensuel, puis mes mains caressent tes cuisses nues tandis que mes lèvres se posent sur ta virilité durcie. Tu pousses un petit gémissement qui résonne dans le silence de la salle de concert et ma langue caresse chaque millimètre de ta peau, là ou j'ai posé ma bouche. Tes mains caressent mes joues pour m'inciter à avancer, à te prendre plus entièrement entre mes lèvres mais je préfère faire durer le plaisir...

Tu es doux et chaud sous la caresse de ma langue, Reita, et si tu savais combien j'aime ces frissons qui te parcourent au moindre de tes mouvements... C'est moi qui mène la danse ce soir, la danse de ma bouche sur ta peau et tu te contente de subir, offert, l'extase à laquelle je te mène.

Tes gestes à toi ne sont jamais brutaux; je te fais attendre mais tu l'acceptes, je te torture mais tu ne dis rien... tu te contentes de m'encourager à aller plus loin avec de délicates caresses. Tes lèvres entrouvertes laissent échapper mille petits soupirs et ta peau rougie par le plaisir tremble de tant de petits frissons que c'en est un véritable ravissement.

Je te prends finalement en bouche, entièrement, pour te caresser lentement de ma langue. Tu pousses un gémissement et tes doigts s'enmêlent plus profondément dans mes cheveux, plus fébrilement. Ta respiration s'accélère alors que je caresse tes cuisses, ton souffle chaud et rauque résonnant sur la scène.

Tes gestes m'encouragent, comme une perpétuelle touche de tendresse qui montre que tout ceci n'est pas que du sexe. Tes mains tentent de me guider dans mes caresses mais je dévie souvent du chemin qu'elles veulent me faire prendre; j'aime te faire attendre, la jouissance n'en sera que meilleure.

Tu murmures mon nom à présent, les yeux fermés de plaisir et la tête rejetée en arrière. Tes bras tremblent et menacent de ne plus pouvoir te maintenir assis sur la caisse tandis que j'abandonne ton membre tendu, me redressant un instant pour te contempler.

Mon nom s'échappe à nouveau de tes lèvres, comme une prière pour me supplier de continuer. Je t'embrasse au creux du cou et t'ordonne, d'une voix douce, de me regarder... je veux voir ton visage marqué par le plaisir. Et tu es magnifique, Reita... Les joues rougies, les yeux brillants de luxure et les lèvres entrouvertes, légèrement rosies... Une oeuvre d'art que mes seuls gestes ont réussi à peindre.

Tu murmures encore mon nom dans un souffle et je pose un doigts sur tes lèvres pour t'imposer le silence. Ma main caresse ta virilité, lentement, tu frémis et tes lèvres s'ouvrent pour te laisser pousser un gémissement. Tes paupières se ferment à nouveau, tu laisses ta tête retomber en arrière mais je te demande à nouveau de me regarder et tu dois fournir un effort pour t'arracher au plaisir qui te gagne sous mes caresses afin de me faire à nouveau face.

Nos lèvres s'unissent pour un baiser sensuel; il a le goût de ton sexe et ta bouche est fébrile de plaisir. Ta langue glisse fiévreusement contre la mienne, tes mains tremblent légèrement à cause de mes caresses qui s'accélèrent et je te sens te cambrer sous moi, avançant les hanches pour profiter au mieux de ma main qui te procure tant de plaisir.

A nouveau, tu caresses mon visage et le guide vers ton sexe, me suppliant du regard de te laisser retrouver la délicieuse chaleur de ma bouche autour de ton membre douloureusement tendu. Je le lèche lentement, sur toute sa longueur, t'arrachant un gémissement plaintif. Puis mes lèvres le capturent et l'embrassent, le caressant de mille façons comme une friandise que je savourerais.

C'est ton plaisir que je savoure, Reita, ce plaisir qui te fait trembler et gémir sous ma bouche qui ne cesse de jouer avec toi. Tu appuie un peu plus fort sur mon visage, voulant accentuer la chaleur qui entoure ton sexe, et tes hanches s'arquent vers moi si bien que je dois te maintenir assis pour contrôler encore les mouvements de mes lèvres autour de ton membre.

Tes lèvres s'ouvrent sans cesse, tu gémis, soupires mon nom et ton souffle rauque et haletant résonne dans la salle déserte. On n'entend que toi dans le silence de la scène, comme si nous donnions tous deux un spectacle pour un public invisible... Le moindre son de plaisir que tu laisses échapper est amplifié et semble retentir dans toute la salle, comme un concert de souffles et de soupirs joué rien que pour moi.

Tu gémis mon nom, caresse mes joues et tu murmures entre deux halètements que c'est bientôt la fin, que ton corps ne tiendra plus longtemps sous le plaisir que je lui inflige. Je te reprends entre mes lèvres, plus profondément, lâche tes hanches et tu donnes sans pouvoir t'en empêcher un brusque coup de bassin vers mon visage; je m'y attendais. La chaleur soudaine qui enveloppe tout ton sexe te fait pousser un long gémissement, rauque et intense, tes mains me lâchent et s'accrochent à la caisse sur laquelle tu es assis tandis qu'un liquide amer coule au fond de ma gorge.

C'est bon, Reita, le goût de ton plaisir et de ton amour, je le lèche jusqu'à la dernière goutte de liquide laiteux qui orne mes lèvres. Je m'assois sur tes genoux, caresse ton visage et souris; tu as les yeux fermés, tu trembles légèrement et le simple fait de devoir te maintenir assis semble t'épuiser. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de ton cou et tu te blotis contre moi, un doux sourire aux lèvres, les paupières à demi closes. Je caresses tes cheveux blonds, dépose un baiser sur ton front et te contemple, une douce chaleur envahissant mon corps. Puis tes paupières s'ouvrent à nouveau et tu me souris, m'embrasses; tes lèvres ont la légèreté d'une plume et me quittent aussi vite qu'elles sont venues, mais tes lèvres et ton coeur murmurent que toi tu ne me quitteras pas.


End file.
